Chasing the Devil’s Tail
Chasing the Devil’s Tail is the seventh episode of the second season of The Originals and the twenty-ninth episode of the series. Summary GOING AFTER EVERYTHING ESTHER LOVES — When Klaus discovers that Elijah has been afflicted by Esther’s magic he heads to the bayou in search of an antidote, but quickly realizes he’s not alone. Armed with intel gathered by Aiden, Hayley teams up with him, Marcel, Cami and Josh and launches a plan to take down Vincent by exploiting his one weakness. Meanwhile, with Esther determined to carry out her plan, Vincent and Kaleb are forced to reconsider their own strategies. Intrigued by Davina’s unwavering attempts to create an unlinking spell, Kol lets her in on some secrets from his past and brings her to a place he frequented in 1914. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Sonja Sohn as Lenore Shaw/Esther Mikaelson *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Lloyd Owen as Ansel *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Trivia * Klaus tries to break Esther's spell on Elijah by entering his mind but he is thrown out. *JJJ: Nate has said that Kol is the most misunderstood of the family. Do you think Awakening has the potential to change our opinions on him completely? CM: I don’t know if it’ll change your opinions on him completely, he’s still the same old rascal we know! This week’s episode — of the show, not the web series — will give you some insight into why Kol is the way that he is, though. There’s a specific reason that Kol, as a vampire, was more reckless and madcap and bloodthirsty than his siblings. He had an itch he couldn’t scratch, and we’ll see Daniel Sharman’s Kol talking about that this week. Meanwhile, web series-wise, we’ll learn about his plan to keep Klaus (Joseph Morgan) from daggering him. Spoiler alert, the plan does not go awesomely. Continuity Behind the Scenes *This is Tyler Cook's favorite episode in the season.https://twitter.com/tyleredits/status/534413519358156800 Cultural References Quotes Extended Promo :Kol as Kaleb: "You want to take down Klaus, right? I've wanted one thing for years. To drive a dagger into his heart." :Esther as Lenore: "I want that stake. I don't care what you have to do to get it." :Klaus: "Our mother thinks she will win." :Hayley: "We'll go after everything that she loves." :Klaus: "Have I made you proud, father?" Webclip 1 :Klaus: "I know you are locked in battle. However deep in your mind our mother has set the stage, hear my voice. Our mother thinks she will win because she has left you alone, but you are not alone. Let me in. Let me help end whatever torment she has forced upon you." :Hayley: "What are you doing?" Webclip 2 :Cami: "He hasn't called. He thinks he's protecting me, but I don't think I want to be protected. Truth be told, I don't think I want to be around him anymore at all." :Finn as Vincent: "Well, that's a nice piece of progress. What's on your mind?" :Cami: "I was wondering, I ... I know this is like horribly unprofessional, but I was hoping I could get a new advisor." :Finn: "You aren't finding our lessons productive?" :Cami: "No, no, that's not it. They've been great. You're really getting to know me. I just, I want to get to know you too." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x07 Sneak Peek "Chasing the Devil’s Tail" (HD) Season 2 Episode 7 The Originals - Chasing The Devil's Tail Clip 1 Pictures Full-image3.jpeg Full-image4.jpeg Full-image5.jpeg Full-image.jpeg OR207B 0319b.jpg Full-image1.jpeg Full-image2.jpeg References See also Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters